EL ARGONAUTA ESPACIAL
by Jose Luis514
Summary: Tras la perdida de su padre por motivos raros y muy poco descriptibles nuestro protagonista un chico marginado y solitario y un alienígena que debió avernos avisado hace más de 3 años de la invasión serán los encargados de proteger la tierra de los terribles FM en una aventura (desventura)


**SAGA 1: El guerrero de las estrellas**

Introducción del capítulo 1

 _Subaru Hoshikawa es el protagonista de esta historia es un estudiante de 10 años que tras perder a su padre de una manera muy "rara" se mantenido alejado de todo el mundo por 3 años (eso si es una depresión severa).como cualquier personaje principal sus amigos están allí para ayudarle tristemente sus mejores amigos son sus videojuegos (enserio un marginado y solitario será un héroe ) un día mientras el miraba las estrellas en Punto Vista (solo para eso sale de casa) es en ese momento cuando todo en su vida cambia ya que él conoce a un alienígena de nombre War-Rock el cual venía a la tierra para avisar de una invasión alienígena que sucedería dentro de poco pero tristemente ya habían pasado el tiempo y la invasión estaba en fase terminal así que por motivos raros y muy poco descriptibles el chico marginado y solitario y un alienígena que debió avernos avisado hace más de 3 años de la invasión serán los encargados de proteger la tierra de los terribles FM en una aventura (desventura) repleta de drama, amor, amistan y psicópatas que nos demostraran como en el futuro la vida no es tan fácil….._

 _(Realmente le dejaremos el destino del mundo a un niño de 10 años y a un alíen estamos perdidos)_

 _Aclaraciones- legales los personajes de esta obra no soy de mi propiedad son de Capcom, solo la historia es mia_

 **Capítulo 1: "El marginado infantil" nace un héroe (contra su voluntad)**

Esta historia comienza en el año 220X la "X" es por motivos que si llega ese año y no hay al menos algo de lo mencionado de esta obra significaría que la raza humana es una idiota como sea la humanidad ha podido alcanzar la cúspide de la tecnología gracias a las ondas EM con estas ondas el mundo es un lugar mejor ya que todo se hace con presionar un botón comidas, lavar la ropa trabajar (allí definitivamente te haces el vago), los coches, motos y otros vehículos flotan sin dejar rastros de contaminación, (al rato nos veremos igual que los personajes de WALL-E una bola de gordos que ni siquiera sabían que tenían piscina) todo en este hermoso futuro en el que nunca llegaremos a vivir .

Pero no todo en este paraíso es bueno (típico nunca nos libramos de los problemas)

Sin embargo siempre hay algo que jode a la humanidad para alcanzar la cúspide del poder, como todo el mundo funciona con ondas EM casi el 99.99% son controladas por computadoras, los simples virus de computadora que siempre intentan destruir tus documentos, imágenes, videos, juegos de computadora y las otras cosas que cualquier adolecente guarda en su computadoras, ahora los virus son capases de descarrillar trenes hacer chocar autos. Iniciar incendios causar el calentamiento global la gripe aviar y ordenar 50 pizzas a tu casa pero de esto hablaremos más tarde debido a que este es el introducción no una enciclopedia. Pero bueno dejando de lado el problema de los virus esos que se lo encargar a la satélite policía (si así como lo oyen o mejor dicho leen en el futuro hay un grupo policiaco que se encarga de capturar a los terribles virus "su televisión está siendo atacada por un virus también su refrigerador no tenga miedo y llame a la policía satélite nosotros iremos y buscaremos hasta en el lugar más pequeño de su casa, no descansaremos hasta capturar al virus y ponerlo tras las rejas ") pueden creerlo hay una policía que busca virus de computadora no cabe duda que en el futuro la gente a enloquecido tal vez porque no tiene que usar mucho su cerebro. Pero si creían que era algo absurdo una policía que persigue virus todavía no has visto nada ya que el gobierno puso en marcha un costoso "y en mi opinión un absurdo" proyecto con el fin de buscar vida extraterrestre (aunque se hubiesen conformado con el alíen detrás del poste no sé si es patético o triste).

Para poder lograr (este tan noble, absurdo, raro, costoso y casi imposible) proyecto, los mejores científicos de la nasa (una bola de nerd frikis viejos y lunáticos, y uno que otro con un título que encontró en un basurero, encargados de construir un mejor futuro, en los videojuegos y anime) construyeron una imponente y muy bien equipada estación espacial (con su yacusi, piscina, campo de golf, discoteca y televisión de plasma de 500 pulgadas, todo por la ciencia) llamada paz.

Esta imponente estación espacial con lo último en tecnología para el futuro (nótese el sarcasmo) armada con cañones de plasma, misiles, ametralladoras, laceres (en esto no escatimaron gastos) y otras armas menores en toda la estructura.! Ah ¡y con el logo de las chivas de Guadalajara (¿no me pregunten? La razón del aspecto de la estación (con un nombre que sin duda hace pensar que la persona que le puso el nombre a la estación tanto por su nombre como por su propósito real jamás se enteró de estas pequeñas mejoras) fue porque la nasa se quedó sin fondos después de conseguir poner un Burger King y un casino en la estación espacial (sin duda algo indispensable para el futuro) no pudieron conseguir otro patrocinador más que las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos mexicano.(desde que es potencia mundial reconocida quieren lucirse en todo ).¿Qué tiene de interesante una estación espacial donde los astronautas solo irán de juerga? pues verán a solo 3 días de inaugurarse la estación espacial paz con un nombre que le queda como anillo al dedo (sarcasmo) con el único propósito de la ciencia (sarcasmo) pues resulta que la gente del puesto de control desde la tierra y viceversa estaban sin despegar los ojos del monitor viendo un partido de futbol (que científicos) cuando de la nada la estación espacial paz desapareció de todo los monitores junto con sus 70 tripulantes, sus sistema de sonido soni-220X,yacusis, piscinas ,campos de golf, parque acuático, discotecas, televisiones de plasma, Burger King , un casino y más de 400 millones de Zennys (monedas del futuro)+impuestos, en materiales de alta tecnología (sarcasmo) se fueron al caño y lo peor antes del gol de la victoria del equipo de futbol, bueno en realidad no desapareció sino exploto ¿cómo lo sanemos si la estación desapareció de todos los monitores? Pues justo en el momento que la estación paz desapareció en el cielo se pudieron apreciar una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales con el final de una explosión que decía.

" **viva México, estos fuegos artificiales son iniciados en caso que la estación espacial paz explotase sin una razón aparente que no tiene que ver con la posible probabilidad que las armas integradas en la estación allá sido las causantes ya que se omitieron gastos de seguridad para poder conseguir una pista de hielo por motivos de ciencia o por el hecho que alguien apretó el botón de destrucción instalado en la estación espacial conseguido de las (empresas Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados)"**

PS no hay rembolso nasa.

(Es oficial la gente del futuro está loca, este es el colmo de las cosas nosotros con la alta tecnología del futuro pero la gente tenía que comprar un botón de auto destrucción de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados como demonios esta empresa sigue existiendo en el futuro si lo único que parece ser es que venden botones de autodestrucción solo falta que todavía exista la O.S.B.A. Una organización del Gobierno Estadounidense de espías animales, sin un Buen Acrónimo/sin un Acrónimo Chulo. ¡Crash! (golpe) ¡Cronch! (crujido) ¿pero qué?, me atacan animales con sombreros…..- ¡Cua-cua! (graznar el pato) ¡Iii-aah! (rebuznar el burro) ¡Uh-uh! (ulular el búho) ¡Pío! (piar el pájaro) mi cabeza no sé por qué pero creo que alguien me acaba de borrar la memoria hay que dolor pero bueno sigamos donde nos quedamos ,ahorra que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado verdad llevamos un rato hablándoles y ni siquiera les he dicho mi nombre bueno mi nombre es $%&""¡?=)(censurado)¿Qué pero si solo dije mi nombre? Bueno dejemos esto para después soy el narrador y yo les voy a contar de esta absurda y mala aventura que me obligar a narrarles digo les contare una gran aventura de peleas romances y otras cosas que todo obra tiene que tener y no lo dijo porque el autor me esté apuntando con pistola pero como sea no sé por qué esta obra necesita aun narrador si para empezar no narro nada de nada solo escribo y porque yo si son una persona de lo más desdichada y con una vida patética es más solo escuchen mi vida .

 **1.-Repetí 4 años seguidos el primero de kínder**

 **2.-tuve mi primer examen extraordinario en kínder**

 **3.-estuve a punto de morir a los 4 años tras el ataque de un conejo**

 **4.-me hice un corte de papel que necesito cirugía**

 **5.-descubrí que cuando era bebe me había caído de cabeza 18 veces 3 en un día**

 **6.-estuve a punto de morir a los 7 tras el ataque de un Delfín**

Y esta son sola las cosas menos traumatizantes que recuerdo de mi años y es que no te cuento el resto de mi vida ¡Bang! ¡Bang! (disparos) así esto no es sobre mi vida es sobre la vida de otra persona.

3 años después de la explosión cutre en un pueblo también cutre pero claramente es un pueblito en el futuro porque está todo el pueblo rodeado de edificios ,rascacielos y otras cosas y 100% libre de basura (la única cosa que yo he visto en este ridículo futuro que es bueno) es de noche pero las luces del alumbrado público son tan brillantes que parece de día (que suerte que el gobierno pague ese derroché energética verdad para cuando llega la factura de luz te das cuenta que debes pagar más luz de la que usaste por que será) pero bueno nuestra historia tiene lugar en una casa donde una mujer está viendo en la tele Los Simpson temporada 65 (sigue la serie) y bebé una taza de Netscape por motivos legales se cambiaron algunas letras, pero que primero Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados después los Simpson ahora el Netscape que sigue la patética organización de espías animales, sin un Buen Acrónimo/sin un Acrónimo Chulo la O.S.B.A. ¡Crash! (golpe) ¡Cronch! (crujido) ¿pero qué?, me atacan animales con sombreros…..- ¡Iiiiih! (relinchar el caballo) ¡Muuuu! (mugir la vaca) ¡Groar! ¡Grrrr! ¡Grgrgr! (rugir el león) -. Hay mi cabeza necesito una aspirina ¡eh! Ahorra que lo pienso que hacia aquí es más que me paso porque tengo el cuerpo con marcas de arañazos, pero que me paso que alguien me diga.

 **-** Jajá ja es increíble 65 temporadas y sigue siendo una serie increíble Los Simpson, pero creo que se pasaron con dejarles con la misma edad que tenían desde que comenzó la serie – decía una mujer.

-¡Eh! Ya me acorde estoy trabajando más bien me están obligando a narra esta historia cosa que no entiendo por qué esto es una lectura no una narración y también recuerdo que el autor tiene… ¡ahhhh!- el narrador corto de pronto

\- Mejor me voy a preparar otro café- decía la misma mujer.

Bueno después de una ame… digo charlas con el autor voy a hacer mi trabajo y listo, por cierto si se preguntan si yo tanto odio estar aquí porque no me voy es que no leí las letras chicas del contrato que firme. Bueno a lo que voy hace rato que a iniciado la serie y en vez que el narrador iniciara la serie lo hiso la mujer con una risa tonta de unos 30 tantos con el cabello castaño peinado hasta atrás con una camiseta purpura y unos pantalones corto que le llegaban hasta la rodillas, ella está en la cocina asiéndose un café cuando suena el timbre asiendo que ella valla y abra la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora?-Dirigiendo a la puerta.

-Hola Akane ha pasado un tiempo -El hombre que acababa de entrar era como de 30 años también tenía una chaqueta a juego con sus pantalón y su gorra todos con el logo de "AMAKEN".

– Si es Amachi ha pasado rato desde la última vez que te vi, a que se debe tu visita **.**

 _ **-**_ En realidad yo no vine a verte a ti e vine a ver a Subaru ya que hoy se cumplen 3 años.

En ese momento el rostro alegre de la mujer se torna de tristeza (gritando) **–** ¿por qué? por que tenías que ir a esa estación a trabajar cuando todo mundo sabe que solo iban a jugar ¿por qué? sus últimas palabras fueron "adiós carriño te veré en 5 años y en ese tiempo espero que me perdones por perder las fotos de nuestra boda".

\- lo siento lo siento - (con una gotita) decía Amachi; - ¡ah! Como esta Subaru ya está lleno a la escuela.

\- no sigue allí en su cuarto jugando sus videojuegos –dijo la mujer dejando de llorar y cambiar la cara por una sonrisa ( _asiéndome_ _pensar que es bipolar_ ).

\- Sigue en su cuarto deprimido,- Si ya pasaron 3 años y el aún no lo superado…. ¿por qué? Porque todavía no puedo perdonarte por las fotos de la boda. (Volviendo a llorar).

Si es que no se han dado cuenta del royo este el esposo Akane Hoshikawa (y si ese es el nombre de la mujer) Daigo Hoshikawa otro de los científicos que viajo al espacio. Por motivos de investigación ( _mentira_ ).

\- Esto es malo a este paso este niño nunca tendrá amigos y estando solo en su cuarto durante 3 años con solo jugar videojuegos de plano no va a aprender nada para el futuro – decía preocupado Amachi.

-Jajá no te preocupes, es muy inteligente el reparo la televisión cuando se averió y también es un buen atleta a pesar de todo (en la mente de Akane) está su hijo corriendo, saltando, patinado entre piedras, mostrándole sus calificaciones todas de 10 y estando jugando con su padre( _si no se enteran es su hijo en el pasado y también cambio sus lágrimas por recuerdos felices definitivamente bipolar_ ).

Dejemos a estos 2 a un lado porque hay un itinerario que se debe cumplir así que vayamos con el protagonista, dentro de la misma casa en donde la mujer acaba de empezar a llorar otra vez (hay que llevarla a un psicólogo) nos dirigimos a un cuarto donde… ¡Eh! Que pasa no entienden; si no se han enterado hay una gran diferencia entre narra esta %&/$## obra y comentar esta %&/$# obra a y las palabras en paréntesis son pensamiento del personaje o comentarios míos no se confundan, así que si más pasemos a la historia y vallamos al cuarto del protagonista y veremos un basurero dentro de la casa de revistas de videojuegos, chip de juegos, disco con juegos, blue-rey con ya saben y pósteres de juego de residen evil 12 , strike faiter ix y el juego de dragón boll alfa kakaroteno delta tenkachi ultimen omega (que diantre)pilas de cartuchos de juegos desde los antigüitos hasta los más nuevos y consolas desde el Xbox al Xbox 890 (este chico necesita conseguirse una vida o una mascota o al menos salir de vez en cuando de)…..

– Si sigue así seguirá siendo un marginado social sin amigos….

Igual que yo mis palabras se cortaron cuando una puerta se abrió y salió el hijo de Akane, nuestro protagonista el niño de 10 años que será el héroe protector del mundo…. ¿Alguien conoce el número telefónico de Superman?

-Hola mama hola Amachi ha pasado un tiempo (con un tono desanimado)- Era un chico de 10 años con el cabello castaño con un peinado hacia arriba con ojos del mismo color chaqueta roja pantalón corto y azul con unas gafas verdes muy rara y un collar amarillo tipo triangulo y su cara de antipático y marginado. ( _Como demonios esto será un héroe)_.

\- Subaru cariño vas al mismo lugar de siempre – decía su madre.

\- Si adiós mama y Amachi – decía Mientras el chico caminada hasta la puerta con una mirada perdida.

\- Subaru ¡Espera! – Lo decía Amachi.

-¿Qué?- con un aire lúgubre.

-Nada (después que Subaru sale de la casa) Akane ¿Y a donde va a estas horas?

\- A Punto Vista a ver las estrellas es lo único que lo hace feliz desde (rompiendo el llanto) ese día ¿por qué?

\- Eh! Entiendo (con una gota en la cabeza) Subaru espero que pronto lo superes.

\- Yo también lo espero a veces ciento que él será un marginado infantil siempre.

– Esto tal vez no deba decir esto pero tú no tienes derecho de decir eso Akane.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Eh esto! Por lo de Daigo - Decía amachi con un rostro de preocupación (pero por otra cosa).

 _-_ Cariño ¿por qué? Te fuiste al espacio a jugar tenis si podrías a ver jugar tenis en el parque de aquí cerca (llorando otra vez)asiendo que amachi se ponga unos audífonos.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe (sigo sin creerlo) camina hasta un parque recordando lo que paso hace 3 años cuando después de la explosión cutre equipo de rescates bomberos buscaban por tierra y mar los restos de la estación espacial y con los satélites más avanzados (estos son los de la televisión en especial los contenido para adulto) y con los únicos 3 satélites que realmente sirven para algo (que no es entretenimiento ni porno)ya que sirven para capturar las ondas EM pero aun con todo esto solo…. ¿Qué? Aja, arch bien lo are además de obligarme a leer este bodrio tengo que explicar cosas para que la gente entienda todo de este absurdo mundo.

-Enserio quien fue el responsable de la creación de este absurdo universo- exclamo el narrador

 **[EN OTRA REALIDAD]**

-No sé quién, pero siento que alguien nos esta insultando- dijo un ser con forma de niña.

-Quien más debe de ser uno de los tíos que matamos debemos aguantarlo nos lo merecemos- respondió -Medrotelgal

-Lo sé, pero- dijo Arefrastal

-Oigan algo creo que está mal con esta Tablet- dijo queservas

\- no digas tonterías – dijo Medrotelgal

Esa Tablet tiene el poder de afectar la realidad misma de los universos es imposible que pueda estar dañada – respondió Medrotelgal

Basta – grito Arefrastal- lo último que necesitamos es discutir de nuevo para hacer que universos se combinen haciendo miles de combinaciones absurdas

* * *

 **[ DE REGRESO AL UNIVERSO COPIA PIRATA DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO]**

Discovery channel presenta las ondas EM

 **Las ondas EM son una energía de dudosa procedencia que residen en el espacio exterior esta energía es totalmente pura y libre de contaminantes, esta energía fue descubierta en el año 200X (ya explique el motivo de la X)las ondas EM han servido a crear este gran mundo con todo lo mencionado es esta obra al inicio debido al echo que en el espacio solo residen dichas ondas de energía pura y libre fueron hechos 3 satélites que son los encargados de recibir almacenar y enviar las ondas EM a la tierra asiendo así un mundo lleno de energía pura los 3 satélites de nombre "Dragón-Pegasus-Leo" estos nombres debido a que la gente del futuro decidió crear los 3 satélites con formas que no parecían satélites sino bueno se entiende sin explicar, también ayudan con la sistema de "Transers " Pero como todo tiene algo malo las onda EM cuando sufre de distorsiones produce un virus el cual parece que es consiente o mejor dicho está vivo este extraño echo aun es desconocido pero los virus atacan todos los objetos que funcionan con ondas EM por esto se creó la satélite policía (bueno esto hace que la policía satélite sea menos ridícula).**

* * *

Aun así solo se pudieron encontrar fragmentos de la estación entre estos las gafas y el collar de Daigo el padre de Subaru objetos que fueron creados por su padre con propósito desconocidos ya que el creador está muerto, Subaru apreciaba estas 2 cosas como un tesoro las gafas llamadas "VISUALIZADORES "servían para ver la energía EM la cual era invisible al ojo humano , esta energía produce en el cielo una forma de Aurora boreal de miles de colores que tristemente solo Subaru puede ver algo tan hermoso pero aun así sigue siendo una persona muy depresiva también había una forma de energía EM amarilla en forma de caminos que recorrían todo el cielo ,y el collar que según Amachi eran un objeto que ayudaría mucho al futuro pero parece que no hacen nada . Desde ese incidente Subaru dejo de ir a la escuela y se mantenía alejado de la gente con su súper depresión la cual le había durado 3 años (este chico necesita un psicólogo) jugaba sus videojuegos solo para pasar el tiempo solo para hacer la única osa que lo hacía feliz ver las estrellas las estrellas y todo sobre el espacio era lo único que lo sacaba de su melancolía (soy yo o el estado de ánimo de Subaru es variable solo si es negativo)es por eso que iba al parque que hay un lugar al que siempre iba con su padre "Punto Vista" una gran torre de metal de 15 metros que tenía un gran mirador de estrellas en este mirador habían telescopios(obvio) pero no sé por qué habían una máquina de beisbol esto lo puedo aceptar pero que hay en una esquina un tren del siglo pasado me hace pensar 2 cosas 1 que tiene que hacer un tren en un mirador 2 como diantres llego allí que alguien me explique por qué la gente del futuro ase pura estupiditas pero donde íbamos justo cuando Subaru iba a subir las escaleras una voz lo hiso arder en ira.(otro cambio de estado negativo).

-Subaru Hoshikawa sabía que te encontraría aquí- decía una voz femenina con tono autoritario.

\- Es que nunca me vas a dejar en paz Luna- decía con mucha ira.

\- No como delegada de la clase es mi deber hacer que vayas a la escuela- le reprendía la misma mujer.

\- Vaya otra vez desafiando al dele.

\- No sé si impresionarme o preocuparme de él.

Decían 3 chicos de la edad de Subaru. La líder era Luna Shirogane una chica adinera con una actitud muy peligrosa capaz de asustar al increíble Hulk con un cabello rubio en forma de taladro vestía con ropa azul y tenía una corbata roja. El segundo chico era Gonta Ushijima enorme y gordo con pinta de bravucón de la clase con un extraño sombrero naranja con un chaleco café y una camisa amarilla con un logo de tenedor y cuchillo (con verlo era obvio que le gusta comer). El tercero era Kizamaro Saishoin era un enano con pinta de sabelotodo vestía con ropa con una camisa amarillezca y unos pantalones verdes. Eren los 3 compañeros de clases de Subaru pero desde lo de su padre hace 3 años el no volvió a la escuela.

\- Subaru como delegada de la clase 5.A te ordeno ir mañana a la escuela ¿me has entendido? - con un tono de poderosa autoridad.

\- Me niego ¿Quién te has creído para darme ordenes? (Con enojo).

\- ¡La delegada de la clase! y es mi deber obligar…digo asegurar que todos los alumnos vayan a la escuela.

\- No necesito ir a la escuela los maestros me envían la tarea vía Transers y la hago así sin ir a la escuela la envió vía Transers y listo.

\- Pero eso no es todo debes de ir a la escuela te lo orden…digo te aviso (de un tono serio a algo calmado).

\- No necesito esto de ir a la escuela a aprender.

¿No entiendo? No has ido desde hace 3 años a la escuela y aun así sigues en la lista de asistencia peor aún en las listas de calificaciones estas en el 2 lugar ¿cómo? – Decía Gonta con una cara de confusión.

\- Fácil es más listo que tú – decía Kizamaro con un rostro de aburrimiento mientras leía un libro de electrónica molecular.

-¿Qué has dicho tú? Acaso intestaste decir que soy idiota por todavía yo tengo problemas de matamáticas y tengo problemas al escribir incluso mi propio nombre, no te creas mucho solo porque eres el número 1 de la escuela.

\- 1 es matemáticas no matamaticas, 2 tú eres quien comento que tan tonto eres, 3 olvidas el nombre de tus amigos y familiares, 4 te pierdes en tu propia casa 5… olvídalo si sigo así terminare de sobrepasar el googol -decía sin dejar de leer su libro.

\- jajaja y tú te dices inteligente el gol no es un número, es lo que pasa cuando llevas el balón a la zona de anotación derivando a todos tus enemigos con unos buenos golpes- decía Gonta con superioridad.

\- 1es googol no gol, 2 es un número que equivale a diez mil sexdecillones, 3 estas confundiendo el futbol normal con el futbol americano, 4 el gol se usa en se usa en futbol no en futbol americano en él se usa el touchdown 4 eres el capitán de futbol americano de la escuela y no lo sabes, realmente eres un idiota – decía sin dejar de prestarle atención a su libro.

– Basta dejen de pelear- decía Luna con un tono autoritario.

\- ¡Si lo sentimos! - Decían los 2 uno con arrepentimiento otro con indiferencia (sobra decir quién)

– Y tú… ¡eh! ¿Dónde está?- decía luna confundida al percatarse de la desaparición de Subaru.

\- Desapareció en un instante – decía Gonta.

\- Yo lo vi subir a la torre- decía Kizamaro – y 1 no fue en u instante fue hace rato 2 el aprovechó pa…

-Cállate y vallan tras el –decía Luna con mucha ira.

Subiendo los 3 las escaleras hasta la cima pero cuando llegaron a la cima estaba completamente vacía.

\- No hay nadie aquí Kizamaro. –decía Luna con una voz molesta.

\- Pero si lo vi subir, tal vez el descendió por un lado - decía mirando hacia bajo de la torre sin dejar de leer su libro.

– Este lugar está muy alto para descender si cometes un error te matarías – decía Gonta.

\- Debo recordarte Gonta que… milagro dijiste algo cierto pero él se volvió a escapar que aremos deleee….

El motivo del sobresalto era que Subaru se había escapado otra vez a Luna por lo que estaba rodeado de un aura asesina que hacía que los 2 chicos temblaran de miedo. - Ese Subaru ya me las pagara – Gritándole luna al cielo asiendo que Gonta y Kizamaro tuviera lastima de Subaru.

Después de un rato desde que los 3 se fueron un ruido como de algo abriéndose se escuchó y de una parte de la torre se abrió una puerta de donde salió Subaru - ¡qué suerte es tener un escondite secreto!, pero Maldición otra vez fastidiándome eso 3 ¡ah sí claro! ¡Mi deber como delegadas hacer que todos los alumnos valla a clases! Solo quieres que vaya a la escuela para que los maestros te crean una estudiante de modelo y con eso para tener la oportunidad de ser la jefa del consejo estudiantil.- después de cerrar la puerta secreta se puso a mirar las estrellas (como ya mencione lo único que lo hace feliz) mientras miraba las estrellas por su mente paso la vida que tenía antes que su padre muriera era un chico muy (ni yo lo creo) amable y que era muy respetado por todo pero el día que perdió as u padre se volvió bueno un marginado.- Padre donde estás, en que parte del cielo. .

-Si le habla al cielo definitivamente hay que llevarlo al psicólogo el chico es amargado, antisocial, pesimista, depresivo y ahora habla solo es un asco alguien me puede decir como esto será el héroe del mundo producción dígamelo por favor. De pronto una luz… lo siento-dijo el narrador

De pronto una luz enceguecedora ilumino el cielo era una estrella fugaz azul la cual Subaru vio y se asombró preguntándose si era una señal de su padre así que decidió pedir un deseo, pero cual - supongo que algo que me ayude a cambiar La alegría (sarcasmo mío) del chico se esfumo cuando vio como la estrella se dirigía hacia él.

\- WTF ¿Qué demonios va a pasarme? Pedí cambiar mi vida no terminarla no soy suicida -.

La estrella golpeo a Subaru pero solo sintió como si chocara con un poste su cabeza le dolía un montón pero recupero la cordura cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre y vio a un ser parecido a un perro con cabeza de metal una tipo armadura en el pecho y brazaletes de metal todo lo demás era verde sin piernas parecía una especie de fuego verde flotante el extraño ser dijo algo que impresiono demasiado a Subaru (una criatura así descrita no te impreciso estás mal).

¡Hay ¡¿con que choque, espera estoy aquí por fin estoy en la tierra? (grito de felicidad)- toma eso sabía que tomar ese atajo por un agujero de gusano era buena idea, pero si lo pienso bien pudo a verme llevado a saber dónde.

\- ¡Hay mi cabeza con! (dolor)- decía un chico tirado en el suelo viendo al extraño ser-pero qué demonios es eso cuando comencé a consumir droga, sabía que tenía un problema, pero recurrí a las drogas ¡pero en que estaba pensado!

\- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué (mirando al muchacho)?...Y este chico espera este chico tiene un gran parecido definitivamente es el- decía el ser mirando a Subaru- pero según él era una persona muy responsable no un adicto a las drogas.

-¡Eh! (mirando al ser) ¿necesito un psicólogo o más heroína de la que ni siquiera sabía que tenía?

\- Tú eres Subaru Hoshikawa el hijo de Daigo Hoshikawa verdad

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque un alienígena sabe mi nombre no es más porque sabes el nombre de mi padre? ¿Cuándo comencé con las drogas?- Decía un chico histérico

Para quien no se entere el hecho que haya venido del espacio es más que suficiente para saber que es un alienígena.

\- Chico eres capaz de verme sin los "visualizadores

\- ¿Qué? (Subaru se percató que por el golpe las gafas se le habían caído)

\- ¿Qué? Estoy diciendo si puedes oírme significa que también puedes verme sin las gafas.

En este momento unos pasos y una voz sacaron a Subaru de su sorpresa.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- decía un extra, (¿que solo extra? ¿Porque? Es un extra alguna razón más),

(Viendo a Subaru) pero que ases a estas horas aquí, estas bien vimos que cayó una estrellas así que venimos a ver mi esposa y yo.

Subaru vio al hombre el cual se le acercó sin parecer percatarse del alienígena peor lo atravesó y ni siquiera lo noto

-Si lo estoy- (sin dejar de ver al alienígena).

-No te preocupes solo tú puedes verme y oírme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué cosa?- (decía el extra con confusión).

-¡Ah! Nada nada olvídelo.

-Jajája este tipo debe pensar que estás loco por hablar solo- se reía cierto ser.

-Cállate- grito Subaru

\- Pero si yo no e dicho nada chico estas bien (con una gotita) decía cierto extra.

(Con sonrisa forzada) nuestro protagonista decía - no se preocupe yo vivo cerca a sí que puedo regresar solo.

\- Seguro.

– Seguro.

\- Okey adiós.

\- adiós.

\- Jajája de seguro piensa enserio que estás loco- decía un ser muy irritante Cállate (gritando pero bajito).

Mientras el señor se iba con una mirada pero que pasó allí. Nuestro protagonista comenzaba una batalla para poder asimilar lo que pasaba en punto vista.

\- Bueno (calmándose) eres un alienígena.

\- ¡Oh! Como lo supiste fue el hecho que vine del espacio.

¡Que les dije!

-Ya enserio ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre y el nombre de mi padre? ¿Realmente comencé a drogarme?- decía nuestro protagonista alterado.

\- Bueno me calmo y contesto tus preguntas yo soy War-Rock un alienígena.

\- Enserio (sarcasmo)– decia un chico.

\- Si ríete- (con enojo) -maldito drogadicto-.

\- Lo siento pero ya me lo habías dicho antes, ¿espera ase un momento dijiste que solo yo puedo oírte y verte cómo es eso posible? A ¡espera me dijiste drogadicto! – pregunto nuestro protagonista.

\- A eso es porque soy un ser de "DENPA".

\- ¿DENPA"?- (intrigado preguntaba Subaru).

-"DENPA" o lo que ustedes llaman ondas EM- explicaba el alíen.

-¿Eres un ser de ondas EM?

\- Prefiero el termino DENPA-SER.

\- Entonces eres un ser de energía invisible.

\- Si nosotros somos seres hechos de energía DENPA nosotros solo podemos ser vistos con la ayuda de tus gafas pero no pueden oírnos pero si nosotros lo permitimos pueden vernos y oírnos-, decía un alíen apuntando con un palo a una pizarra sacada vete a saber de dónde.

-Pero yo puedo verte sin la ayuda de las gafas y también oírte me diste permiso de verte.-preguntaba Subaru con un rostro de duda - ¿además de donde salió esa pizarra?

\- No tú puedes verme y oírme por voluntad propia.

\- ¿Porque? Se preguntaba Subaru -Porque eres compatible conmigo es algo que los habitantes del planeta AM y FM tenemos en común, por cierto soy del planeta AM.

-¿Planeta AM? – Preguntaba un chico con incredulidad mientras pensaba hay 2 planetas con nombres de frecuencias de radio.

\- SI vengo para dar un mensaje urgente a la raza humana.- decía con un rostro de preocupación.

\- ¿Cuál mensaje?-preguntaba un chico asustado al ver el cambio de la expresión de War-rock,

\- Que el rey del planeta FM ha decidido comenzar una invasión a la tierra.

\- ¡Que! (asustado), ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hicimos para que nos desearan invadir?

\- Bueno hay 2 posibles razones-. Decía un alíen mientras se mostraba inquieto (cosa que Subaru noto).

-Por 2 razones- decía un chico con una mirada sin emociones.

\- Una que desconozco pero sé que la estación espacial que exploto tuvo la culpa, ¡en bueno! Veras jeje la segunda tiene que ver por qué le robe algo al rey y descubrieron que iría a la tierra para refugiarme.

Subaru (Impactado con un tic en el ojo) - ósea que van a invadir la tierra por tu culpa – (gritando).

-La mitad es mi culpa – decía el alíen apartando la mirada con un tono de voz ridículo.

-Pero que diantres te pasa por que mejor no vuelves a tu planeta- (con mucha ira).

\- Es imposible –decía bajando la cabeza.

\- En que a tu planeta le paso algo- decía Subaru con lastima.

\- Mi planeta fue destruido- decía War-Rock con un aire lúgubre.

¿Destruido cómo? –decía Subaru intrigado.

-Fue el rey FM… (Cambiando de tono de voz de tristeza a la de una quinceañera que no puede ir a un concierto de justin bieber) y para que sepas no tuve nada que ver con ese asunto, o sea soy inocente me entendiste.

\- ¡Ah! (confundido) Explícamelo bien por favor toda la historia.

-¡"OKEY"!

* * *

 **La historia de War-Rock episodio 1: la destrucción de mi planeta**

¿Qué %&$i#%$?- exclamo Subaru

 **Todo comenzó un día X (hasta ellos usan la x para no pensar números) yo hacía lo que mejor se hacer joder a la gente de mi planeta pero ese día recordé que debía salir a comprar cosas para la cena así que fui al mercado pero me di cuenta que lo que yo quería comer era un delicioso "archinoquetadon" (no pregunten que es) así que decidí ir al planeta vecino FM por unas deliciosas "archinoquetadon" pero no tenía una nave pero recordé que los seres de DENPA podemos viajar en el espacio sin problemas así que fui a FM ,estando allí me detuve en una casa y vi una gran tienda de bromas pero no la habrían hasta la tarde así que espere pero cuando me di cuenta me gaste todo el dinero en objetos para fiestas ….**

 **Ha y mi planeta exploto por el rey FM así que me infiltre en el castillo del rey y robe algo, y mientras escapaba vi como unos FM preparaban todo para una invasión a la tierra dentro de 5 años así que vine a la tierra, pero me persiguen los FM y están dispuestos a matar a cualquier persona que me ayude de la manera más cruel y despiadada.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

¿Entonces me ayudaras? (vestido de un indigente).

-¡No entendí nada y encima me pides ayuda cuando pueden matarme! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? - decía un chico histérico -¿y encima porque te cambiaste de ropa es mas de donde sacaste la ropa?

-Tu padre lo haría es más lo hiso.

\- conociste a mi padre.

\- Si le dije a tu padre sobre la invasión pero esos lentes que traes le permitieron a tu padre verme, pero no oírme.

\- ¿entonces como le dijiste sobre la invasión FM?

-¡jugando charadas! (Gritaba War-Rock orgullosamente)

-¡Eh!-... decía un chico con los ojos en blanco con una mirada sin emociones -¿Entonces la razón por la que la estación espacial en donde estaba mi padre explotara fue por culpa de los FM y la tuya?

No fue por culpa de un yacusi, papas fritas, una pelota de golf, un zapato, un helado, una cascara de banana y una bebida de papaya principalmente.

¿Qué? ¡A que te refieres!- Decía Subaru gritando en shock.

\- Si fue un accidente tan extraño que no sé cómo explicarlo solo te diré que fue la metida de pata más increíble de la historia de las metidas de patas, tendrías que a ver estado allí para creerme.

¡Esta son las clases de cosas que me hacen pensar en el sentido de la vida si esto no les hace pensar en su vida como una bebida de papaya puede matarlos…! (Que diantres digo)!

-Hay mi cabeza 3 malditos años de dolor por una bebida de papaya - gritaba Subaru en estado de shock

\- ¡Si créeme que lo que vi en esa estación me sorprendió! Pero como termino todo así pues ve… (Mirando al cielo con preocupación).

\- ¿Qué pasa?- decía Subaru preocupado.

-La invasión FM comenzó ía War-Rock con un rostro serio.

-Que pensé que la invasión seria dentro de 5 años.

-Si pero ese es el tiempo que me tomo legar aquí.

Te tomo 5 años venir del planeta FM a la tierra – grito subaru con un tono de sorpresa.

-¡Eh…esto…veras…! En realidad me tomo 4 días llegar a la tierra – decía War-Rock mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Y pues porque &/#%" # nos llegó el mensaje tan tarde- decía un chico con un rostro totalmente oscuro con una horrible sonrisa que le daría envidia a el Wason, y con tono de voz homicida sosteniendo una gran espada.

-Ah… esto… pues… jejeje… No es que yo me fuera de juerga por allí en lugar de entregar el importantísimo mensaje me perdiera, tuviera que quedarme en un planeta distante para pagar una deuda por una pelea y cuando termine de pagar la deuda yo me olvidara del mensaje debido a que los FM me encontraron y por 3 años vague por el espacio sin rumbo hasta que choque con un satélite de la tierra que viajaba sin rumbo también y me acorde del mensaje y que tu padre me dijo que valla a verte- decía War-Rock con un rostro de terror por la mirada que le daba Subaru.

-¿Por qué no estregaste el mensaje primero? ¡Si era importante debiste entregarlo primero y después podrías a verte ido de juerga por allí!- Decía Subaru con el mismo rostro solo que esta ves sostenía una pistola -¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? ¡Pudimos prepararnos para la invasión! ¿Qué paso con el tiempo perdido de 2 años? ¿De dónde saque una espada y una pistola? ¿Por qué mi padre te pidió que fueras a verme?- gritaba Subaru al cielo.

-Porque él me dijo que su hijo me ayudaría sin dudarlo y estaba seguro que con él podría usarlo-. decía el alíen.

¿Usar qué cosa? – preguntaba Subaru con un tono sorprendido.

La "DENPA-HENKAN" decía War-Rock con una mirada seria cosa que hubiera sido increíble si no hubiera puesto la posa de Cuauhtémoc blanco

¿Qué rayos es eso? _(¿y por qué haces la pose de Cuauhtémoc blanco?)_

Es una…hay al demonio este capítulo es sobre la aparición del héroe de la tierra pero hemos desperdiciado papel en preguntas estúpidas

¿Qué? -decía Subaru (Con mucha confucion )

-Solo mira al cielo con tus lentes y veras el comienzo de la invasión

En eso Subaru miro al cielo con su visualizador y vio con horror indestructible

-Pero si solo son simples virus que la policía satélite puede destruir con sus pistolas de ondas -(con mucha decepción)

Olvídenlo- exclamo frustrado el narrador

Esos son DENPA-VIRUS y también son una forma de vida DENPA.

¿Enserio no entiendo?

\- Por suerte tengo este DVD de Discovery Chanel que explica todo sobre los DENPA-VIRUS-. Decía el alíen con un DVD en las manos (nadie sabe de dónde lo saco)

\- ¿Que un DVD eso ya no se usa y donde lo vas a poner? - Grito Subaru

-En la televisión que apareció de la nada detrás de ti -

-(Mirando para atrás) ¿de dónde salió esta tele con todo y DVD?

-Bueno a ver el DVD; En la televisión que apareció de la nada

-¿Pero? ¿Pero? ¿Pero? Si así unos momentos no había nada

-Créeme que es el principio de las locuras que van a atormentar tu vida de ahora en adelante

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es tu vida no la mía

-Maldito alíen

Mientras nuestro protagonista trataba de asimilar todas las cosas raras de esa noche, nuestro amigo el alíen irresponsable ponía el DVD en la televisión que salió de la nada… Saben si yo fuera Subaru me internaría en un manicomio conoció a un alíen, escucho la razón de la muerte de su padre, se enteró de una invasión alienígena, y vio como un televisor apareció de la nada a y para acabar el alíen tenía un DVD agarrado, (para que no se queden con la duda las ondas EM son energía intangible lo mismo que el alienígena era de pura energía intangible) con sus manos y de pilón el DVD de Discovery channel explica algo que es de otro planeta, todo esto en una sola noche a y para rematar en el 3 aniversario de la muerte de su padre,

Subaru ven a ver la película

¡Ah! Hay voy - Decía Subaru resignado

* * *

 **Discovery channel presenta los DENPA-VIRUS**

 **Los DENPA-VIRUS son seres de una dudosa procedencia (que explicación tan detallada) que también residen en el espacio exterior estos seres se podrían considerar como insectos espaciales debido a que también son de energía DENPA el ojo humano común no lo puede ver estos seres vagan por el espacio pero debido a que son energía son atrapados por los 3 satélites (si no los conoces no viste la semana pasada Discovery channel) y enviados a la tierra sin saber que son unos seres que solo van a la tierra a joder todo lo que funciona con ondas EM lo que bueno ya lo explicaron en el inicio de esta porquería de obra.**

pero que mamones y huevones no lo creen, además porquería de obra es mi frase malditos

 **Debido al problema de los virus se creó la policía satélite los cuales armados con pistolas especiales de energía negativa (descubiertas por científicos en la universidad del estudio de la caspa tras varios experimentos de cómo mejorar sus avatares en LOS PLANET 12) los cuales disparan frecuencias que destruyen los virus**

* * *

\- Pero que pésimo video de donde lo sacaste- exclamo el alíen

\- ¡Pero si el video es tuyo! _\- dijo/grito Subaru_

-Bueno para que te enteres mejor los FM son capases de controlar los virus – dijo filosóficamente War-rock

\- ¿Ósea que eso virus son el inicio del ataque? -reflexiono Subaru

-Bueno así que (volviéndose una luz y entrando al Transers) -

-¿Qué cómo hiciste eso?-

-Soy de energía recuerdas (desde el Transers) (también funciona con energía EM)-

-Y ahora qué – dijo Subaru confundido

Vamos a pelear contra los DENPA-VIRUS y los FM

¿Cómo?

Fácil quiero que digas la frase más molona de transformación para poder hacer la DENPA-HENKAN

\- ¡Eso otra vez pero que es! - decía Subaru irritado

-Solo di "DENPA-HENKAN" alzando la mano y terminándola con algo propio

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? – (confundido)

-Solo hazlo de una maldita vez- grito Subaru

-Está bien (tras unos minutos de pensar) ya sé que decir

-Está bien pero no olvidas hacer tu pose de transformación-

\- ¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo de una buena vez y hazlo con fuerza ya que al final nadie la oirá – grito War-rock

 **DENPA-HENKAN**

 **EL GUERRERO DE LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLA**

Y con un gran grito y asiendo poses de transformación tipo Power Rangers (oye si donde están los Power Rangers los necesitamos) y con la secuencia de transformación de los caballeros de zodiaco, terminando con un gran flash de luz azul muy fuerte, nació el héroe protector de la tierra

\- ¿Pero que me pasó? - dijo Subaru asombrado por su transformación

-Fácil hicimos la DENPA-HENKAN

War-Rock ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí en tu mano -

\- ¡Ah! (aterrado) Pero que ases en mi mano-

-Que no entiendes hicimos la DENPA-HENKAN (enojado)

Después de todas esas tonterías anterior mente mencionadas nuestro héroe tenía un nuevo aspecto tenía ahora la armadura de War-Rock (cualquier parecido con los caballeros del zodiaco es claro que fue plagiado) tenía un casco azul con un visor rojo en el cual salía su cabello en su pecho su collar se había vuelto parte de la armadura y lo que más le sorprendió era que War-Rock ahora era su mano izquierda

-Ósea que nos funcionamos – pregunto intrigado Subaru

-Si ahora eres un DENPA-HUMANO-

Subaru estaba tan impactado que sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado a la barra de seguridad y se cayó de la torre en una caída de 15 metros.

-¡Hay mi cabeza de echo no me dolió nada! - exclamo Subaru

-Qué demonios estas asiendo (gritando mega desde su mano izquierda)

-Que esperabas estaba tan impactado que caí desde allí-(mirando la torre)

-Si estás pensando porque no me morí al caer de esa altura es porque estas en DENPA-HENKAN, apropósito la frase de transformación me gustó mucho el final el guerrero de las estrellas brilla

-Jajá (apenado)

-Por cierto porque las estrellas

-Porque me gustan-

-Pues será suerte o tal vez el destino pero soy el AM de las estrellas

\- o por la lógica de los animes o de esta absurda historia- dijo el narrador

-¡Eh! Como este eso –dijo Subaru

-Para que se enteren los habitantes del planeta FM son llamados FM mientras los...bueno sobran palabras- dijo el narrador

-Pero eso no importa lo importante es pelear contra el enemigo

-¿Cuál los virus?

-Pues sí pero en las series de peleas siempre sucede algo en 3, 2, 1

De pronto sucede una gran explosión

-Que fue ese sonido

-Ese sonido es el inicio de la guerra

-No es el sonido de una explosión

-Rápido Subaru vamos al DENPA-MUNDO

-¿DENPA-MUNDO?

-Si

Y con un flash de luz Subaru vio el DENPA-MUNDO era de echo el mismo mundo de siempre solo que todo exceptuando las ondas EM (DENPA) era gris

-Los visualizadores solo te permiten ver la punta del DENPA-MUNDO, Este es el mundo de la antimateria donde lo intangible es sólido y lo solido es intangible

-Que enserio (viendo como su mano atraviesa una viga de metal de la torre)

-Si además en este mundo eres invisible e inaudible en el mundo humano

-Ósea que sería un fantasma

-Más o menos, Pero eso será para otro día vamos Subaru a pelear contra los FM

-Pero como no se pelear, yo soy débil

-Crees no saber pelear pero eres fuerte

-Por qué lo dices

-Los seres DENPA solo podemos fusionarnos con humanos que tengan unas ondas cerebrales iguales a las nuestras por eso puedes verme en mi planeta natal yo era un guerrero muy fuerte es por eso que para poder verme debes de ser muy fuerte y los 2 compartimos lo de las estrella

-Antes dijiste que eras el AM de las estrellas ¿por qué?

-Por (deteniendo la conversación y mirando el cielo alteradamente)

-Esto es malo Subaru hay que movernos

-El aliena arrastra al chico hasta que se detuvo

-Subaru mira a ya arriba (Mirando arriba)

 _ **-**_ Vez esas luz amarilla largas

 _ **-**_ Si

 _ **-**_ Esas cosas son llamadas DENPA-CAMINOS, Necesito que llegues allí con un brinco

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible está muy alto

-Subaru con la DENPA-HENKAI tienes mis poderes eso será cosa fácil solo hazlo ya

-¡Ahí! Está bien

Subaru hizo caso de lo que le dijo el War-Rock y salto pero cuál sería su sorpresa que el sobrepaso el camino que estaba a 30 metros en el cielo

-Creo que salte 50 metros (sorprendido)

\- Subaru cae en el camino

-¡Ah! Ok (cayendo al camino)

-Ahorra corre

-Ok

Con solo dar un paso Subaru se percató que él avanzo mucho a una gran velocidad

-Mis poderes también te hicieron rápido Subaru.

-Increíble me muevo muy rápido (con felicidad ya era hora)

Pero su felicidad desapareció en el momento que vio a los virus (DENPA-VIRUS) habían un montón pero solo de 2 clases era una bola negra con casco algunos tenían un pico de minero cosa que quien sabe cómo lo son tenían porque no tenían manos y los otros eran igual redondos pero amarillos pero con lanzas tenían el tamaño de un perro grande. En el momento que vieron a Subaru (transformado) comenzaron a acercársele y decir (meto, meto, meto, meto, meto) que en lenguaje virus significaría matar matar.

 _-_ Y ahora que asemos

 _-_ Pelear

 _-_ ¿Cómo?

Es cuando los virus negros le lanzaron sus picos (como si no tienen manos es uno de los misterios de la vida) el chico a duras penas pudo esquivarlo (cayendo asía atrás) y vio cómo su mejilla tenía un corte que sangraba y esto lo asusto mucho

 _-_ No pudo hacerlo tengo miedo

Es cuando los virus se le acercaron y con intención de atacarlo saltaron sobre el pero de pronto la mano-cabeza donde estaba War-Rock se puso enfrente de los virus

 _-_ ¡va! Qué remedio, tomen esto - **POLVO** **ESTELAR** -

Y de su boca salió una especie de brillito azul que quien sabe como pero hacía daño ya que ese brillito elimino a una gran cantidad de virus

-¿Que fue eso

-Mi imaginación ¿para qué?

-Fácil yo te doy el poder y con tu imaginación crearas técnicas de batalla

Justo en ese momento otros virus atacaron y Subaru alzando su otra mano con miedo y con los ojos serados dijo - **GOLP** **E FUGAZ** -

Su mano se envolvió en un brillo azul y con una gran velocidad golpeo a los virus Haciéndolos desaparecer

\- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? – dijo el chi con un gran shock

-Bien hecho chico si sigues así serás un gran superhéroe- exclamo War-rock feliz

Estas palabras le hicieron recordar su infancia su infancia en el parque jugando con muchos niños (sí que fue un ase mucho tiempo) y recordaba todo lo que hacía con sus amigos (tenia increíble)

-Cuando sea grande seré un gran héroe- (subiéndose a un árbol)

-eso es imposible los héroes solo son de comis y libros – dijo el niño de relleno 1 (si soy cruel)

\- sí lo son – dijo el niño de relleno 2

-No me importa lo seré y nadien me detendrá seré el mejor héroe que el mundo haya visto- grito Subaru al cielo

\- ¡Pero si no hay ninguno Subaru! – dijo el niño 1

-¡ah! Y que hay de la policía y los bomberos – respondió el niño 2

-si no tienen capa no son héroes para mí los héroes de verdad tienen superpoderes (gritando en lo más alto del árbol) Jajája…. Esto pueden llamar a los bomberos yo no sé cómo bajarme

\- ¡Pero si tu dijiste! - exclamo el niño 1

\- ¡Yo no dije nada! – grito Subaru

Después otros recuerdos de el entrenándose para ser un héroe en el futuro, jugando videojuegos de superhéroe, viendo en la tele serie con superhéroes, vistiendo de una manera rara y recordando lo muy atrevido que era en el pasado entrando a una casa abandonada, todo lo que hacía en su infancia para ser un héroe, pero cuando maduro (y lo hiso muy rápido) su nuevo interés eran las estrellas y el espacio y en ese momento estaba con sus 2 intereses antes del accidente de su padre en eso un virus de los amarillos se le lanzo dispuesto a clavarle su lanza pero el chico la tomo con su mano como si nada

-Guau chico como hiciste eso...

El alíen se calló en el momento que vio la mirada del chico era diferente esta vez era la cara de un chico decidido y lanzando al virus grito

-Vamos War-Rock acabemos con todos estos virus – grito fuerte Subaru

\- ¡ah! Si – dijo el alíen impactado

-Tomen esto - **POLVO ESTELAR** \- Y esto - **GOLPE FUGAZ** -

El chico paso de ser un marginado a una persona totalmente diferente uno que disfrutaba del matar a los pobres virus lo que me puede ser muy preocupante en el futuro esa son las clases de actitudes de los psicópatas.

-War-Rock tú me das el poder y con imaginación creo técnicas de batalla-

-Si así es Subaru- decía el alíen con entusiasmo

-Pues morir virus tomen esto- (realmente un cambio radical)

La mano-cabeza comenzó a brillar con un brillo más fuerte que cuando lanzo la primera técnica

 _ **-**_ Jajá ja morid sucios virus **-PISTOLA DE ESTRELLA FUGASES-**

-Se ríe mientras mata a los virus realmente necesita un psicólogo- dijo el narrador

-Mueran, mueran-

 _ **-**_ Realmente necesita al psicólogo urgentemente- exclamo el narrador

Una energía azul salió de la boca del alíen eliminando a todo los virus en su alcance realmente parecía una estrella fugaz azul

 _-_ Si eso no los asusto tomen esto **-CAÑON DE COMETAS-**

Y una gran bola de energía azul impacto a los virus los cuales fueron eliminados por completo

 _-_ Eso fue increíble chico

-Gracias compañero fue muy fácil

-Soy yo o el cambio no solo fue su ropa sino su carácter-exclamo el narrador

En ese momento el alíen gritando

-Subaru cuidado- grito el alíen alarmado

¿Pero ¿qué? -

Y el chico esquivo un puño

-¿Quién eres?- (mirando hasta atrás con enfado)

-Yo soy quien te va a matar – dijo una voz desconocida

Decía un ser humanoide de 2 metros café rodeado de virus tipo cabaleros

-Prepárate a morid AM y tú también humano-decía el ser con una voz muy grave

-Esto es malo chico- dijo War-rock preocupado

-Ah en que me metí! - exclamo Subaru con miedo

 _ **-**_ Si claro ahora te arrepientes, pero bien que matabas sin piedad a los virus no-

Si, pero con los virus si podía porque eran más débil que yo

 _ **-**_ Si claro atormenta a los débiles sin duda un gran rasgo para un héroe

\- ¡No me ignoren malditos! - decía el ser desconocido

 **-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA- ME OIGO IGUAL QUE EL NARRADOR DE POKEMON**


End file.
